This invention relates generally to power distribution devices and, more particularly, to power distribution devices which distribute alternating electrical current provided by a power source and which are ordinarily used on a temporary basis. A number of applications require the use of temporary, portable power distribution devices which distribute alternating electrical current that is supplied by a power source. The motion picture and television production industries, for example, frequently employ such devices at studios and at a variety of locations where filming is done.
As is conventional, the power source provides alternating electrical current to the distribution device which then distributes the current through multiple outlets of the device. However, a number of such existing devices tend to be ill-suited for distributing alternating electrical current in light of recent changes in electrical codes which require protection of circuitry and appropriate grounding of such devices. Certain of these devices are also cumbersome and do not have their electrical outlets arranged in a manner which best accommodates multiple electrical connectors or plugs. Accordingly, there is a need for a compact and portable device which temporarily distributes alternating electrical current in conformity with electrical code requirements.